You saved me from myself
by rainbowslushie
Summary: Brittana. One-Shot de uma pobre fangirl que não tinha o que fazer durante a aula de literatura.


Brittany abriu os olhos lentamente, se deparando com uma Santana descabelada e cheia de hematomas, um olho roxo e uma expressão estranhamente serena à sua frente. A morena dormia tranquilamente na cama do quarto da loira, tendo suas pernas e braços entrelaçados com os dela. Ela deslizou os dedos pelo rosto de Santana, tocando de leve nas marcas que ainda jaziam na pele acastanhada, tirando rapidamente quanto notou que a morena contorceu seu rosto em uma careta de dor, ainda adormecida. Qualquer um poderia deduzir que eram os contornos dos dedos de alguém na bochecha dela, uma mão muito maior que a da loira. Brittany piscou, afastando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em se acumular em seus olhos.

E pensar que a culpa de tudo aquilo era dela...

" _Brittany e Santana já namoravam oficialmente fazia aproximadamente um mês. Elas não poderiam estar mais felizes. Todo o clube Glee apoiava 200 % do namoro, principalmente Kurt e Rachel – que ainda andava preocupada com a possibilidade de Santana roubar seu namorado novamente. Artie era o único que não parecia satisfeito (talvez por ter perdido sua namorada para uma garota) mas também não reclamava. O garoto tremia quando Santana lançava-lhe um de seus olhares Cheerio quando via ele conversando com Brittany ou mesmo quando observava-a por mais tempo que o recomendado. Todos os outros sequer percebiam a presença das duas na sala, ninguém queria (ou ousava) faz algum comentário malicioso sobre a relação das duas, mas era inevitável comentar o quão Santana tinha mudado. Ela estava mais calma, controlada e até chamou Rachel de "Rachel" duas vezes sem se corrigir. Quando perguntada sobre a razão de toda aquela mudança ela apenas dava de ombros e apertava a mão de Brittany, recebendo um sorriso em troca. _

_Quase nada mudara na vida da loira, exceto que suas notas baixaram consideravelmente agora que Santana ia até sua casa todos os dias. Ambas continuaram na cheerios do Mckinley. Sue ainda continuava a treinadora durona que sempre fora, um pouco mais com as duas agora que seu "segredo" fora revelado, mas nada que atrapalhasse a vida das duas. " _

Brittany afastou cuidadosamente alguns fios de cabelo que caíam insistentemente sobre o rosto de Santana, examinando o enorme hematoma no olho da morena. Provavelmente demoraria dias para que ele sarasse por completo. Ela se pegou rezando baixinho para que não ficasse nenhuma marca, ou iria se culpar pelo resto de sua vida.

" _Brittany escutou um irritante som do celular de dentro de sua bolsa, indicando que havia uma nova mensagem. Ela desviou o olhar para Santana, que estava ocupada copiando alguma tarefa de Química de Quinn. A quarta aula era sempre vaga, o que dava bastante tempo para as três conversarem e trocarem atividades. A loira sacou o celular da bolsa, dando os comandos para ler a mensagem. Aparentemente, a Treinadora Sue estava chamando-a para o campo, dizendo ser algo muito importante relacionado com a coreografia que iriam usar nas nacionais. A loira se levantou e chamou a atenção de Santana,explicando rapidamente pra onde ia o que estava acontecendo, o que fez a morena arquear uma sobrancelha. Sue nunca chamara nenhuma cheerio sozinha. Brittany deu de ombros, seguindo para o campo de futebol. _

_Britanny praticamente saltitava no caminho dos corredores. Ela não era capitão nem co-capitã da cheerios, nem a treinadora parecia gostar muito dela, mas aquela seria sua chance de mostrar o quão boa era. Principalmente em dançar. Ele simplesmente amava dançar._

_A loira virou um dos corredores, o último que dava para o campo, dando de cara com um garoto alto, moreno e com o uniforme do time de futebol. Tinha ombros largos, olhos negros sem brilho e um sorriso malicioso no rosto que fez Brittany tremer._

— _Ora, ora, ora... Brittany. Não sabe como é bom vê-la._

— _Nicholas... – ela só conseguiu sussurrar. _

_Brittany tinha ficado com Nicholas há muito tempo. Eles praticamente namoraram por um período curto de tempo, e Nicholas pediu pra "dar um tempo". Ele e alguns outros jogadores receberam uma suspensão dias depois por terem cercado e violentado um garoto gay. Nicholas era o pior homofóbico da escola, só que, diferente de Karofsky, era totalmente discreto. _

— _O que faz aqui?_

— _Digamos que o tempo de suspensão era apenas três semanas... – ele deu um passo na direção da loira - O que me leva a uma outra questão... Estão falando por aqui que você está namorando a Santana. – Brittany engoliu a seco – É mentira, não é? A minha Brittany não é... – ele calou-se, como se relutasse a falar a palavra que tanto odiava – Gay. _

_Brittany não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar para o chão. Nicholas arregalou os olhos, o sorriso debochado sendo substituído por um trincar de dentes. _

— _Nojenta... – murmurou, entre dentes – Como teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? Como teve coragem de fazer isso com você mesma?_

— _Eu amo a Santana, Nicholas. Será que você não entende isso? – Brittany gaguejou, pondo uma das mãos em frente de seu corpo defensivamente. — Me... Me deixe ir. A treinadora Sue está me esperando p..._

_Nicholas gargalhou, um som seco e debochado vindo do fundo de sua garganta que fez Brittany arquear o corpo e dar um passo para trás._

– _Por acaso você parou para olhar qual era o número do remetente?- Brittany arqueou as sobrancelhas – Eu acho que não... Não estaria aqui se tivesse visto que fui eu que mandei a mensagem. _

_As pernas de Brittany bambearam e ela sentiu algo em seu estômago revirar._

— _Sabe por que eu te trouxe até aqui...? – Nicholas se aproximou de uma vez, empurrando a loira para os armários, segurando os braços dela com uma das mãos e a outra já puxando o cinto. Ele murmurou no ouvido da loira – Eu vou te consertar, Brit-Brit..._

_Brittany apenas fechou os olhos, esperando pelo pior..._

_...Que não veio. Em um segundo, Brittany sentia o peso de Nicholas sobre ela e no segundo seguinte já não sentia mais. Ela abriu os olhos para se deparar com uma Santana embolada no chão junto com Nicholas, dois borrões morenos socando e chutando tudo o que conseguiam um do outro. Santana era menor que Nicholas em todos os sentidos mas conseguia se sair muito melhor na briga. Britt se encolheu em frente ao armário quando viu Nicholas socar o olho da morena e ficar por cima, estapeando tudo que conseguia o que incluía 70% o rosto de Santana. _

— _Parem, parem... PAREM!_

_Num instante, Brittany estava sobre Nicholas, empurrando-o de cima de Santana, que já se levantava e voava pra cima dele de novo, empurrando-o contra um armário. A voz de Brittany parecia ter renovado as forças de Santana, que agora socava com vontade o garoto. A loira tremeu ao ver Nicholas perder lentamente a consciência quando a latina acertou um soco perigosamente forte na cabeça dele e outro na boca do estômago. Santana agora tinha os dentes arreganhados e uma expressão assustadora no rosto. Ela não ligava que Nicholas já estava nocauteado. A morena já se preparava para o próximo soco quando sentiu a mão quente de Brittany tocar seu ombro._

— _San... Por favor, para... Por favor._

_Ela sussurrou, um soluço preso na garganta, o rosto vermelho e molhado das lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. Imediatamente a latina se afastou de Nicholas, encarando assustada o que tinha provocado. O garoto mal conseguia respirar, um filete de sangue escorrendo da boca e marcas que provavelmente virariam hematomas feios. Se ela tivesse continuado provavelmente o mataria._

— _Britt... Ele ia... Ele ia... – Santana gaguejou, ainda mantinha uma postura defensiva em frente à loira, enquanto ser afastava do garoto_

— _Eu sei, San... V-vamos pra casa. "_

A loira puxou o corpo de Santana para mais perto de si, vendo a morena abrir os olhos devagar e encarar suas orbes azuladas, ainda sonolenta. Um sorriso triste brotou nos lábios de Brittany enquanto ela passava os dedos pelos cabelos de Santana carinhosamente.

— Desculpa... Eu te acordei?

— Britt... – Santana piscou algumas vezes, encolhendo-se mais no abraço de Brittany, praticamente enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço da loira. – Obrigada...

Brittany piscou. Ela parou de fazer carinho nos cabelos de Santana, encarando-a boquiaberta.

—San... Você que me salvou. Eu que deveria agrade- – ela fora interrompida ao sentir Santana apertar o abraço, embriagando-se com o cheiro dos cabelos da latina.

— Você também me salvou, Britt... – ela apertou ainda mais os braços em volta dela e Brittany sentiu as primeiras lágrimas da morena ultrapassarem o tecido da sua camiseta. — Você me salvou de mim mesma.


End file.
